Don't ever leave me needy again
by ftdbzb
Summary: It was just an ordinary night or so Natsu believed it to be. He would always sneak in at the window at Lucy's apartment and snuggle up in her bed. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't know what Lucy had in store for him this very night. A sweet and lovely revenge. *Lemon*/*NaLu One-shot.


**"Don't ever leave me needy again"**

**By: Lover_Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary night or so Natsu believed it to be. He would always sneak in at the window at Lucy's apartment and snuggle up in her bed. Lucy would be busy showering and when she came out her voice caught volume that he never thought it was possible.

At first it was just an innocent act that Lucy always sighed to and gave in. Then Natsu started to tease her, only to find two can play at that game. It wasn't long till the teasing became something real, hot and passionate. From friends to lovers, intertwined with one another.

Neither of them could ever get enough of their lovemaking and it started to become a more regular lust release. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't know what Lucy had in store for him this very night. A sweet and lovely revenge.

Natsu climbed through the window and closed it ever so stealthily. He climbed onto the bed and took a sniff from the air. He could smell Lucy in the shower and could hear the faint sound of water falling rapidly.

"Ohhh, Natsu..."

Natsu's ears peaked and he could've sworn he heard a sweet moan coming from the bathroom. "N-Natsu...angh..." Lucy moaned.

Natsu could feel the sounds of her self-pleasuring make his lower region burn and twitch with want. He quickly made his way towards the shower and froze when he heard her again.

"Ah! Natsu! H-harder! F-faster!" She exclaimed and he groaned feeling his pants become unbearably tight.

Lucy on the other hand, had was enjoying herself while she lay against the cold tiled walls of the shower. Her one hand was massaging her perk nipple while her other hand was between her legs thrusting two fingers in rapidly before adding another finger and yelling as she came.

However, her lust was too great and she continued her hard thrusts. Her lips were open in a gasp while her mind was riding the wave of ecstasy. In the back of her mind, she smirked knowing Natsu was at the door and listening to her.

Lucy clenched her tight walls on her fingers and moaned at the feeling. Oh, yes. She was doing this all on purpose to get him hot and bothered for her.

She practiced more on clenching her walls onto her fingers repeatedly before adding a fourth finger.

"OHH! NATSU! YESSS!"

"Fuck me harder!" She exclaimed and then lost herself in her own pleasure.

On the other side of the door, Natsu was breathing heavy and pumping himself to find relief. It took all his control not to break the door down and fuck her in any position he could think of.

No, he would wait and punish her later for her dirty actions.

Seemingly, he knew he was the cause of this. He had been given a sex toy as a gift from their new lovemaking and couldn't wait to use it, literally.

_Grey was talking about a mission, discussing the plans for what they must do while Natsu sneaked up on Lucy beneath the table._

_He first started by licking her thighs and her sensitive flower through her panties. Lucy tried to break away but he was demanding and he held her still. By the time he thrust his tongue inside her wet cavern, she was a mess._

_Lucy had to control her moans and cries as she came and was utterly embarrassed. But what really pushed her over the edge was when he placed the toy inside of her and rubbed against a special bundle of nerves._

_Lucy was flushed as he brushed the bundle of nerves and cried out in the guild when the device vibrated making her cum. _

_A_fter that, she left and had to deal with her lust herself, which she was clearly doing now. Natsu groaned as he came and quickly made himself clean when the shower was turned off.

Lucy hummed happily, as she dried herself and switched into a large shirt that came just past her buttocks. She put on her panties and didn't bother to think of a bra before she exited the shower.

When she came into the room, she saw Natsu laying on her bed. "I see you've made yourself comfortable," she said rather cold before she went to grab a drink from the kitchen.

"Aww, come on Luce. You're not still made about what happened, are you?" He asked and she glared at him with her bright brown eyes.

"Yes, you made a fool out of me and for that, no sex for a week" she said and Natsu gaped at her. "T-that's not fair! You were clearly enjoying yourself in the bathroom and now you're telling me no?!" He said and Lucy swallowed the last of her drink.

"I was relieving myself since you left me in that state" she said and sat onto the bed. "Come on, Luce" he purred seductively but Lucy kept herr hard glare.

"Night, Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow," Lucy said before climbing into bed and turning her back towards him. Natsu sighed and cuddled up to her, which she didn't mind.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he licked and bit Lucy along her exposed neck. Both of them were panting as they rode the waves of ecstasy.

"So...warm...Luce...argh!" He grunted as he was slowly pulling in and out of Lucy's warm sex. "N-Natsu..." She moaned and dug her nails in his back making him throb painfully harder in her hole.

Then, in a blur, she clenched hard around his member so hard that he saw stars.

* * *

"AH!" Natsu yelled and his eyes flew open when he felt something warm and wet surround his aching cock. He panted and tried to move his arms but his hands were bind.

"What the-What's going...argh, on?" He asked before his eyes trailed down to the very hot sight of Lucy sucking on him tenderly. "L-Lucy?" Natsu asked before she left his rock hard cock with a pop.

She smiled seductively at him. "You've finally woken up...I was starting to wonder how deep you could sleep" Lucy said as she leaned down on his naked chest.

Wait! When did he get naked? Why couldn't he remove his hands?

His thoughts were cut short when she started to kiss him tenderly on his lips. Then the kiss started to get heated and he was demanding entrance, which she gladly obliged to. Their tongues swirled, fighting for dominance.

Natsu easily won this battle and Lucy gave out a small moan before they broke for air. "Wait, Lucy. I-I thought you said no sex" he said and she smirked at him. "Oh but this is punishment" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how having s-s-eeeex is a punish-argh-ment" he said as she nibbled on a sensitive spot on his neck and shoulder. "Oh, you'll see soon enough, Baby" she rasped seductively in his air and he groaned.

Lucy's hands then started to trail down his sides making him laugh as she barely touched the ticklish skin. Then her hands traveled down his nipples making them harden but she didn't intend to touch them.

"Argh! Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and his lower region started to become painfully hard. "What's wrong Natsu? You look a little flushed. Do you want me to help you?" Lucy asked as she once again traveled her hands up his muscular abs.

"S-stop t-teasing-AH!" He arched his back when she suddenly bit down on one of his nipples before sucking it. He panted and tried his best to hold in the sounds that she was making him produce out of his neglected mouth.

Lucy stopped her assault on his nipple making him whimper, "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked and he glared at her. _She's enjoying this!_

"Stop teasing me" he said and Lucy moved to the other nipple before biting on it like the other. Natsu bit his lip and stifled a moan from the devious woman's actions.

"But I like hearing you moan my name" she said and Natsu blushed deeply. "Tell me, Natsu. What do you want?" Lucy asked and moved back up to his face where she planted butterfly kisses on his face.

"Luce...Kiss Me," he said and Lucy smirked before they attacked each other. Natsu smirked when Lucy moaned and kissed her harder. Almost forgetting about her plot, Lucy panted and pulled away.

She moved down on him while touching with more strength and supplying pressure on all the sensitive spots.

"F-fuuuuck, Luce! I can't...argh take this...AH!" He yelled out when she bit down on his inner thigh and licked the hickey teasingly.

Natsu was in pure bliss and hell. She was torturing him, making him writhe at her touch and he enjoyed every moment of it. However, his manhood was aching and pulsing painfully at her ministrations.

"Lucy..." He pleaded and Lucy saw his large 10 inch cock seep precum. "What do you want Natsu? Do you want me to do this-" Lucy said and harshly grabbed Natsu's cock making him cum on the spot. His semen was sprayed onto his stomach and Lucy's hand but she didn't mind.

"You naughty boy...do you want me to do this-" she said and gave it a firm squeeze making him arch his back and moan loudly. "How about this-" she said and pumped him ever so slowly.

"ARGH! LUCY! F-Faster! Argh! I'm gonna-argh!" He exclaimed as his muscles contracted. Lucy smirked before increasing her pace making Natsu buck into her warm hands. Precum mixed with her hands and just before Natsu came she removed her hands.

"Lucy!" He whined and Lucy sat up while crossing her arms over her breasts. "You're enjoying this way too much, Natsu. Look at me, I haven't even cum once. Shame on you Natsu" Lucy said and he glared at her.

"My hands are tied up! It was your idea!" He snapped and Lucy snickered. "Those cuffs make it impossible to use any magic," she said pointing at the metal binds and he groaned.

"I can't take it not touching you!" He said. Lucy blushed deeply and her sex practically dripped off with her juices. She never thought it would be this hard for her.

She wanted to ride him and never stop but he had to know what she felt like when he left her wanting more.

_Just a little longer..._

Lucy kissed him again and he quickly obliged before getting a mischievous grin. Lucy gasped and her whole body shook when he suddenly thrust up his hips. His aching member rubbed against her wanting hole and her mind went blank.

Natsu smirked and continued this until Lucy was moving her hips with his. They both moaned as their private areas rubbed against each other.

_N-no. I'm not done with him!_

Lucy grabbed his hips in a sudden movement and engulfed his cock. Natsu cried out and saw stars as he came for the second time that night.

Lucy hungrily drank him up until he was limp again. It took one lick and one suck for him to quickly harden and drip. "Lucy, F-fuck...I need...argh to be inside you," Natsu said and Lucy stopped.

"I need you large cock inside me too, Natsu...But before that" Lucy pulled something out and Natsu felt something wrap around his cock. "What is that?" He asked and Lucy readied her hole above the pulsing appendage.

"You're not going to come until I say so," she said and his eyes widened. Lucy lowered herself slowly onto him and the both moaned at the wonderful sensation.

Just before Natsu was fully etched inside her, he slammed his hips up making her cry out and cum for the first time that night.

"F-fuck...so tight...Can't...please...move" Natsu said as he could barely speak at the heat and wetness surrounding his dick. Lucy smirked and did the exact opposite. She leaned forward and kissed Natsu hard while holding his hips down so he won't thrust up.

"Move...so..Tight. Fuck Luce" he said and Lucy slowly dragged herself up his shaft before suddenly slamming back onto him. "NATSU!" She shouted as that special spot was hit dead on.

The animalistic side of Natsu roared and he overpowered Lucy by slamming his hips up. Lucy fell forward and their lips crashed onto one another. Natsu's hips started to jerk rapidly and they panted.

Skin hitting skin was their moans of pleasure were heard throughout the room. "Natsu...h-harder Ah! FASTER!" She shouted and their hips met at a rapid pace. "Arg! I need to come" Natsu demanded as she slammed into him once again.

Lucy chuckled at him, "You're going to beg for it" she said and he gaped at her. "Lucy! You can't expect me to-AHHH!" He yelled as she clenched hard around his cock.

"I expect you to beg" she said and clenched her inner walls harder around him making him cry out.

"Too...tight...can't...please" Natsu said and Lucy started to slam her hips up and down, clenching willingly around him.

"Please what?" She asked and Natsu begged her with his eyes. But lucy continued to ram into him without mercy, "Natsu! I'm gonna cum!" She shouted and started to play with her own nipples.

She came hard and Natsu growled. Lucy's eyes widened when she lay suddenly on her back with Natsu toppling her. "Now I'm gonna fuck you that you won't be able to see straight for a week!" He said before slamming forcefully into her.

Lucy, long forgotten in the world of pleasure didn't even notice his cock ring had vanished. He pulled her on all fours before slamming into her again.

"NATSU! FUCK ME! Ohhhhh yesss. Play with my breasts" she said and he did. She still clenched around him tight at times and it drove him to the brink of insanity.

Lucy came first and then Natsu who filled her up before falling on his side with Lucy on top. "That...was amazing," Natsu said and Lucy nodded.

"Don't ever leave me needy again, Natsu" she warned and he laughed before wrapping an arm around her. "I love you too, Luce," he said before seeing her fast asleep.


End file.
